It is sometimes necessary or desirable to feed a thin plastic ribbon or tape from a spool or other feed surface many times wider than the tape width to a pulley or other smaller tape turning surface. A problem sometimes encountered is that the tape, which does not have significant rigidity, will bend or fold on itself between the feeding device and turning device and be fed from the turning device in a doubled or reversed condition.